Chuck vs The Last Five Minutes
by Alana B. Sherwood
Summary: "Chuck was willing to let her go because he loves her, and he'll sacrifice anything to help her and make her happy. Even their relationship." My first story, and one-shot of the beach/novelization of the last five minutes of the show


**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic, so I decided to write a one-shot on something original and familiar just to kinda ease myself into this. I don't really know if anyone will read this, but if you do could you please review? I would love the feedback, and I would love to know if I should continue posting stories or just give up all together. Thank you!**

**Summary: We all know how Chuck ends, but what was going through Chuck's mind during those final five minutes? This is just the novelization of the last scene plus a few thoughts and flash backs. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, or else Chuck would still be on today with a movie in the wraps!**

**Author's Note: Flashbacks are written in **_**italics**_

"You once told me to listen with our hearts, because our brains only screw us up."

"I was in love then-"

"And you're still in love." Morgan replied, almost forcefully. Chuck didn't try to fight back, he knew Morgan was right. Morgan probably knew Chuck better than Chuck knew himself.

"I want you to imagine something for me, okay?" Morgan didn't wait for an answer, and Chuck didn't try to give one. "Where is she, right now?" Realizing that Chuck might try to rationalize and listen with his brain, Morgan clarified. "Don't think, just picture hard. Where is she?"

Chuck focused on a spot on the courtyard floor, not to look at it, but just to give his eyes something to look at. She's probably scared, he thought, confused, maybe a little angry. This is all new to her, and she doesn't know how to handle it, so she's probably somewhere quiet and secluded, somewhere where she can think. This sounds so familiar-

_Chuck was scared, confused, and a little angry. This was all so new to him, and a lot to be forced on him, and he didn't know how to handle it. He needed to go somewhere, somewhere quiet, somewhere secluded. Someplace where he wouldn't be bothered by Ellie, or Morgan, or Captain Awesome, or the government. As the sun began its slow descent into the ocean, Chuck parked the Nerd Herder in a public parking lot and killed the engine. This place would do…_

Ignoring Morgan's triumphant smile, Chuck pushed himself onto his feet and fished his keys out of his pocket. He knew where Sarah is.

Sarah sat cross-legged on the beach, her eyes searching the ocean and horizon. Chuck slowly approached her, sending the sea gulls that were lounging nearby into flight.

_Chuck sat on the beach, his knees propped to the height of his chin, his arms wrapped casually around his legs. Sarah approached her, her boots in her hand, her bare feet sinking into the sand. She paused for a moment, and then settled down next to him._

Chuck settled down next to her and Sarah turned to look at him. Her face was almost hard to read, she looked sad, but at the same time she didn't. She looked lost, confused, and almost… weak. But at the same time… she didn't.

"I was hoping you would be here." Chuck said.

_How long have you been here?_

_All night._

Sarah turned her attention back to the ocean, back to the sun as is casted a pinkish-yellowish color on the beautiful, bright blue sky.

"This place is important, isn't it?" She asked, her eyes meeting his.

_There's nowhere I can run, is there?_

_Not from us._

He nods, and then vocalized his answer to make sure she knows. "Yeah, yeah very much. This is actually where you told me that I was gonna be okay." He clarified, looking up at her.

_Talk to me Chuck._

"That I could trust you," He continued. "And that's exactly what I'm doing now. I'm asking you to trust me." Sarah looked up at him as if she was considering his offer. She could use someone, anyone, to turn to, to trust. Even if she could sit down and talk with someone, she would feel better.

_Yesterday I was making eleven bucks an hour fixing computers, now I have one in my brain. And I can't figure out why Bryce did this, why he chose me. What are you going to do with me? What happens now?_

"Sarah, I don't… I don't want anything from you, I… I just need you to know that wherever you go, I'll always be there to help you." Sarah nodded. She would like that, she would actually like some help.

"_For now, you go back to your own life, we'll protect you and you'll work with us."_

"_And my sister, and my friends, are they in danger?"_

"Someone you can call, whenever." Chuck said, his voice breaking a little. He felt like he was saying goodbye, felt like this is it, this is where it all ended. And he was willing to let her go.

_Tell them nothing to keep them safe. I need you to do one more thing for me._

_Yeah?_

He's willing to let her go because he loves her, and he's going to do anything and everything in his power to make her happy, to help her understand, to help her move on. Even if their "lifetime" romance has to come to an end.

_Trust me, Chuck._

"Trust me, Sarah. I'm here for you, always." Chuck finished. Sarah looked away, and audibly let out a short breath. They both turned their attention back to the sunset, perfectly content with each other's company.

"Chuck." She said, breaking the peaceful silence. His head snapped to her direction. "Tell me our story."

He stared at her, surprised that she was willing to hear their five-year adventure. The corners of his mouth twitched up in a smile as the memories came back to him, and he found himself eager to tell her… everything.

"Yeah, yeah uh… uh where to begin?" Chuck said as he casted his mind back to how this whole thing started. A party, a grudge against his college best friend, an email, and himself. "Well, ah… it started … with a guy who worked at BuyMore." Sarah smiled at the obvious reference. It was almost cute how he was telling the story. "And then one day, an old college friend sends him an email that is filled with secrets."

_The terrible troll raises his sword_

_Attack troll with nasty knife_

"And then the next day, his life really changed when he met a spy named Sarah."

_Stop the presses! Who is that? Vicky Vale!_

_Vicky Vale! Vick-va-Vicky Vale! Vickidy-Vickidy Vicky Vale! Vick-va-Vicky Vale!_

_How can I help you, uh…_

_Sarah_

"Then he fell in love."

_I was wondering if you could show me around. That is, if you're free_

_Apparently my schedule is wide open_

Chuck threw himself into the story, and told her everything. Every adventure they've been on, every special moment they had, all the fights they had been in-

_Chuck and Sarah on their first date, smiling and laughing at their jokes_

_Sarah holds up a camera and takes their first, real, non-government-photo-shopped picture_

_Chuck turns on his side, obviously not enjoying sleeping in the same bed with her as much as he thought he would_

_Chuck pulls Sarah in and kisses her, and the whole time his brain is screaming "This is just to prove to Roan Montgomery that I can seduce a woman!" while his heart is screaming something completely different_

_Chuck clasps his mother's charm bracelet on Sarah's wrist as they hide from the madman keeping the BuyMore hostage on Christmas_

_They're kissing on the hotel bed when they should be focusing on staying rogue and off the government's radar_

_Sarah pushes Chuck to the ground and simulates a make-out to avoid suspicion from the Weinerlicious manager_

_Sarah closes her eyes and drops her mouth in shock as the fire sprinklers activate, drenching her, Chuck, and the rest of the guests, officially ruining Ellie's wedding_

_Chuck grabs Sarah by the arms and swings her over the coffee-house counter as they work together to fight the Spanish spies when they should be starting a new, spy-free life with each other_

_Sarah attempts to seduce Chuck and convince him to elope with her as she dances in a belly dancer outfit_

_Chuck uses his belt to zip line him and Sarah to safety in the Mexican desert_

_Chuck spins Sarah and grabs her hand as he tries to dance across the ballroom_

_Sarah flips to her side and presses her back into his chest as they lie together on their bed_

_Sarah's Cupid wings expand as she stands there, almost embarrassed of the outfit she put together for Valentine's night_

_Chuck and Sarah practice their wedding, he grabs her hand raises her 'veil'_

_Sarah splashes the BuyMore employees as Chuck wraps his arm around her waist and tows her to the side of the pool_

_They're kissing on the balcony the night Chuck tried to propose_

_Chuck gets down on one knee and proposes to Sarah in the hospital hallway_

_Chuck kisses his bride, then spins her around and kisses her neck as family and friends applaud the new married couple_

Chuck smiled as Sarah turned away to wipe tears she didn't even know she was shedding. A thought crossed his mind. Maybe… it could work, he thought hesitantly. With nothing left to loose, Chuck decided to give it a shot.

"You know, Morgan… has this crazy idea…"

Sarah turned to him and smiled. "What is it?" She asked, sounding ready for anything he would throw at her.

Chuck looks at her, second thoughts crossing his mind. _You once told me to listen to our hearts, because our brains only screw us up_, Morgan's voice echoed in his head. Chuck's heart was right, it was now or never. "He thinks that with one kiss, you will remember… everything."

Sarah smiled and turned her attention back to the ocean. At this point the sun was hanging low in the sky, preparing to sink into the calm waters, casting pinks and reds and oranges in every direction. Chuck stared at her and saw she looked as though she was about to laugh. She thinks the idea is stupid, Chuck thought with horror, she thinks it's stupid, and she won't agree to it and she'll leave me without as much as a goodbye.

A short chuckle escaped her mouth. "One magical kiss?" Sarah asked, almost jokingly.

"Yeah," He replied, his worst fears confirmed. Maybe I can play this off as a joke, he thought, and Chuck began to laugh. Sarah laughed along, her voice sweet and beautiful. God, he was going to miss that voice…

"I know, it's-" He began, trying to backtrack and pen this whole thing on Morgan.

"Chuck," Sarah interrupted, determination set in her eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked, surprised by the interruption.

Her gaze flickered momentarily to his lips as a smile spread across her face.

"Kiss me."

Chuck could only stare. She was serious, she wanted to kiss him. Maybe Morgan was right, maybe this was the key to unlocking her memories. Maybe they could still move into the house with red door and white picket fence and their names carved in the wall. Maybe they could pick up where they left off and continue on with their life as happy and as in love as they were before. And if not, then they could start again. Even if it took five more years, or ten more years, or even one hundred. Because he wouldn't trade the experience for the entire world. Chuck's hand reached out and settled on Sarah's back as he leaned in.

Their lips met.

**Did you like it? Hate it? Should I quit writing and look for a more sensible career? Please review!**


End file.
